Shadows of the Past
by strimmer
Summary: Alone... thats how it starts, but Legolas doesn't want to be alone.He embarks on a journey, but doesn't really know why. But the shadows he's trying to forget have come back to haunt him, and they won't leave. chapter 9 up! R/R.
1. Prologue

Hello people whom have come to read my fic I won't waste your time so I'll be quick.  
  
After much thought I have decided to call it 'Shadows from the past.' The inspiration came to me in a dream I have very weird dreams the bit I dreamed will happen nearer to the end, so all the stuff before it is the journey to the end, well um duh!  
  
I am quite proud of it and I would like to thank me old Welshy drag (Welsh Dragoon) for showing me this site! Hi there welshy I know your reading this if not I will have to come and torment you at your home! Remember. I know where you live! Muahahaha!   
  
Anyway this page is meant to be telling you who all the characters are and their basic background, so you can refer to it if you get confused.  
  
Well I think I have wasted a bit of your time so sorry! Don't be put off, go read and review!!  
  
Prologue  
  
The unknown characters names I made up, also the translation of their names.  
  
Legolas - 'Greenleaf' Well I think you all know whom he is. Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, one of the members of the fellowship. The blonde good-looking dude with pointy ears.  
  
Lenwer - 'Eagles Rain' His sight is excellent, no one knows much about him. He is a half Elf. Brown hair to his shoulders, deep meaningful blue eyes and is very wise. He is of leading quality and fights with any weapon. Has a scar over his left brow, his skin is very dark compared to the pale elves.  
  
Khimar - 'Silver Song' He enjoys singing, and is an Elf. Fights with his heart and uses bow and arrow. He is from Mirkwood and is young. Blonde hair blue eyes and has very good hearing.  
  
Elentor - 'Star Gazer' He is the youngest. He knows each star and finds his way easily in the dark. He is from Rivendell. Fights with two blades. Long blonde hair, green eyes, he is very striking.  
  
Ayelonwe (pronounced. eye..lon..we) - 'Moon Grace' Elven maid from Rivendell. She is an orphan. Cannot tell too much about her or would spoil the story!  
  
Aranwe - 'Evendark' He does not know his parents. He is a silent Elf. From Lorien. Black hair, brown eyes. Unlike most Elves. Some say he is half Elf but he resents that. Fights with sword called Alexanar. He knows his mind and is independent. Is an outsider of the group and likes to be alone among the trees.  
  
Dimbred - 'River Dancer' Born by the river Anduin. He feels at home by rivers. He hears the rivers talk to him. Does not belong to a specific type of Elven group. Black hair blue eyes, fights with bow and arrow.  
  
The Haradrim - Brown-skinned Men of the south. Some rode to battle or came on foot, and there were those who were named Corsairs came in dread fleets on their black ships called dromunds. Also some rode great creatures called Mumakil.  
  
These warriors wear clothed in scarlet cloaks and had gold rings in their ears and golden collars and great round shields, both yellow and black, studded with steel spikes. All had black eyes and long black hair in plaits braided with gold, and some had paint like crimson blood upon their faces. Their helmets and corselets of overlapping plates were of bronze.  
  
They were armed variously with bows, crimson-headed spears and pikes, curved daggers and scimitars.  
  
Harad - meaning 'south' in Elvish. The land is vast and hot with great deserts and forests stretching far into the uncharted lands of Middle- earth.  
  
Aragorn will be in this story. Maybe other members of the fellowship will turn up, but Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn will defiantly be in it, if only for a while. 


	2. Unnoticed Departures?

Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Unnoticed Departures?  
  
Legolas looked back at the forest. He knew that it would be a long time until he returned to his home. As a child he rarely left the borders of Mirkwood, usually only to visit Lord Elrond and his sons Elladan, Elrohir and of course Arwen in Rivendell.  
  
It was only recently he had been travelling greater distances far from home. His father understood why Legolas was always away from home. King Thranduil always was there for his sons, whenever they were at need.  
  
Legolas' departure this time was supposedly to make alliance between the Haradrim: the people of Harad (South of Gondor) with the North (King Elessar's kingdom).  
  
Thranduil decided not to question his son's reasons for concerning himself in matters of a far off land. Not to mention the fact that the Haradrim were known as cruel and pitiless men. But Thranduil knew that it had something to do with his son's fondness for Elessar. Which he sensed was one of his son's weaknesses.  
  
Thranduil only said when Legolas came for approval 'Go to Rivendell for the guidance of Lord Elrond. For I do not know what guidance to give you in this matter my son, but Elrond will know exactly what to do.' Legolas agreed and here he stood at the edge of his home musing. 'I wonder if I shall return to see these great woods again?' He quietly whispered to himself.  
  
He looked lovingly at his home, reluctant to depart. He felt a part of him saying that he would not return, which pained him.  
  
'To Rivendell I must go just to please my father, but I would go without his leave if I had to' Legolas thought silently.  
  
He respected his father, he was caring and loving, but he would of liked to have seen his mother more. But it was not possible, for his mother had become grieved of the sadness of the world and so she sailed west to the Havens, as it was the only cure, along with Celebrian, Elrond's wife. When Legolas was but in his youth.  
  
One of the main reasons for Legolas showing an interest to this quest was that Legolas was missing his dear friend the Dunadan, and he would be doing him a favour in this mission. Also Legolas was beginning to feel restless once again. The last time that happened Legolas found himself embarking on a mission, which would be the greatest in his life. The war of the Ring.  
  
From Rivendell, Legolas planned to travel to Gondor to gain approval of the King before travelling into the map-less lands of Harad where the stars are strange, in search of the leader of the Haradrim. If they had one.  
  
It had felt like an age since the fellowship parted and went its separate ways. The war of the Ring now was becoming a distant memory. But in Legolas' heart he could remember every moment of it.  
  
Legolas turned and continued to walk west towards the Misty Mountains, which then would lead him to the valley of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas' heart felt sad and heavy for he knew that the world he had grown so well to know was changing. Soon the race of man would be dominant and the firstborn would diminish west to the Havens.  
  
He was grieved for he knew that the great rings of power, which sustained the Elven environment, had lost their power during the destruction of the one ring. Soon Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Frodo and many Elven folk would be leaving for the Havens.  
  
He too will have to leave before the last ship sailed, and Cirdan the shipwright, true keeper of Narya, the Ring of fire, left the Gulf of Llun. Legolas knew that it would be his turn, if he chose to, to leave to go to the Grey Havens. But not yet. It was not his time he felt, although the sea beckoned him and he had the desire to see his mother. There was something left for Legolas to do, but he was not sure what.  
  
He silently walked through the tall grass of spring, the sweet smell of honey and spices filled the air from the flowers and pollen of plants. When from behind he heard footsteps. Without any question Legolas grabbed for his bow, which hung loosely at his side, he swiftly reached for an arrow from his quiver, notched his arrow in a single movement and turned.  
  
There inches away from Legolas' arrowhead stood a rather startled Elf. His long golden hair was about his shoulders, his silver blue eyes shone in the light as he looked directly at Legolas. His soft pale skin showing his youthfulness.  
  
'I would appreciate it Khimar if you did not sneak up on me so.' Legolas let down his bow and placed the arrow back in his quiver.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Blue Companions

Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
Chapter 2 - The blue companions  
  
'But Legolas, I told you I was coming with you!' Khimar pleaded.  
  
'And I said, Silver song that you are needed at home. The journey which I am to embark is no place for innocent youths such as yourself.' Legolas replied using Khimar's Elven name.  
  
'If you don't let me come, I'll just follow you!' Khimar exclaimed  
  
'How do you expect to follow me once I have tied you to that tree?' He said as he smirked, and pointed to a grand old Rowen tree. Which had been there many a year.  
  
'You wouldn't dare!' he replied edging back.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow 'Wouldn't I?'  
  
It was too late for an answer Legolas had swiftly grabbed Khimar's wrists, pushed him with his chest against a tree, took off his belt and began tying Khimar's hands around the trunk of the tree.  
  
'Be careful of my wrist Legolas! It still hurts!' He warned. Legolas knew that Khimar's wrist was still injured so he gentle tied his hands together. He did not want to hurt the younger elf.  
  
Legolas stepped back and smiled at his accomplishment.  
  
'Wouldn't I?' He repeated.  
  
'Very funny Legolas, now let me loose! You've made your point.'  
  
'I should hope so.' Legolas answered.  
  
Legolas couldn't hold back the laughter any longer; it burst out of him, as he looked upon the helpless Elf infront of him. Khimar was not amused.  
  
Legolas lost his senses as he gasped for breath between laughter. Due to this he did not see or hear a tall man approach him from behind. Legolas felt a sharp blade across his throat.  
  
'What's this, an Elven prince caught off his guard?' questioned a tall, rugged looking half Elf. Legolas fell silent.  
  
'Lenwer!' Khimar cried 'Finally, help me out of here.'  
  
'I see you have been up to your old tricks again Legolas. Do you find it funny?' Lenwer questioned.  
  
'Old tricks?' Legolas turned and embraced the half Elf, and then he stood back.  
  
'It is good to see you Lenwer.' Legolas cried overjoyed.  
  
'And I you.'  
  
'How long has it been! 111 - 112 years?'  
  
'Aye 112 years.'  
  
'The years have been good to you Lenwer.' Legolas looked hard at his friend. His dark mahogany coloured wisps of hair hung casually to his shoulders. He looked into the depths of Lenwer's deep blue eyes. Then his eyes drifted to the scar over his left brow. True Lenwer had not changed much, but his skin was a little darker and something was troubling him. Legolas could tell this from Lenwer's eyes.  
  
But Legolas decided to ignore this and his eyes travelled to Lenwer's waist were hung loosely a sheathed sword. Across his chest a bow was slung along with a leather quiver attached loosely to his shoulders. The hem of his cloak was torn and muddy, his leggings a faded brown and his shirt a creamy white. Lenwer disliked wearing tunics as it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Legolas returned his gaze to Lenwer's eyes, which voluntary looked straight back into Legolas'. There was something about those eyes, they pierced right through Legolas, they were full of depth and they spoke volumes to him.  
  
No one really knew much about Lenwer, he was a half Elf, noble and wise, he was defiantly no youth. He was older than he looked. Whenever asked about his past he would look away and say 'I do not wish to talk about it!' sorrow would befall in his eyes, due to his pride he did not want anyone to know.  
  
'Sorry to break up this staring contest but can you let me loose!' balled the youth.  
  
'Very well Khimar, but remember next time you sneak up on me.' Legolas was cut short.  
  
'I was NOT sneaking!' protested the youth. 'Only following.'  
  
'Same thing!' Legolas replied getting angry.  
  
Lenwer stepped forward and untied Khimar.  
  
'So Legolas, Khimar is to come with us?' Lenwer grinned at Khimar.  
  
'No he is NOT! He is too young.' Exclaimed Legolas.  
  
'Now who's acting like a youth Legolas?'  
  
Lenwer still with the belt in his hands stood staring vacantly at Legolas. Shimmering blue eyes met cobalt eyes stubbornly. Then his gaze turned to Khimar, and he winked at him. Khimar nodded.  
  
At that moment Lenwer and Khimar pounced at Legolas and pushed him against the very same tree Khimar was tied to.  
  
Lenwer tied the belt around Legolas' wrists; he did this gentle so as not to hurt the prince.  
  
Legolas was not impressed.  
  
Holding back the laughter Lenwer announced 'Come Khimar, let us be off, you and I can complete the quest on our own. For Legolas is too stubborn.'  
  
Khimar and Lenwer turned and started to walk away.  
  
'You know what I think. I think that you are a bad influence on Legolas.' Stated Khimar  
  
'Why is that?' Questioned the half Elf.  
  
'Because you're so stubborn!' Exclaimed Khimar.  
  
'Very well, very well, Khimar can come!' sighed Legolas.  
  
'Good!' replied Khimar and Lenwer in unison.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Intterupted?

Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
Chapter 3 - Interrupted?  
  
Lenwer was very fond of Khimar, he always seemed to enlighten the atmosphere when around. He felt that the youth was ready for such an adventure to distant lands, before it was too late.  
  
'Shall we leave him here Lenwer?' Khimar excitedly questioned.  
  
'Although that sounds a good idea, but I think we may need him.'  
  
'Awww.. only joking Legolas, come let us be off.' Khimar suggested before Legolas changed his mind about not letting him go.  
  
'Aren't you forgetting I am still attached to the tree?' Legolas questioned slyly.  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later that day ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun shone down on the three companions as they sat silently in the branches of an old tall oak. The birds sang openly to one another and a light, cool breeze drifted through the branches.  
  
They had been travelling now for eight hours and were beginning to feel hot and tired from being under the constant hot rays of the sun.  
  
Up high in the canopy of the trees sat Lenwer, Legolas and Khimar. Legolas and Lenwer shared a branch. Legolas was up against the trunk of the tree leaning against it, whilst Lenwer lay flat out on the branch. Khimar had decided to take a higher branch and he sat swinging his legs restlessly. The silence was broken.  
  
'Legolas how long will it take us to reach Rivendell?' Inquired the youth.  
  
'Well at the rate at which we are walking, I'd say a couple of days.'  
  
Lenwer remained silent, his eyes were closed, but he listened intently to his surroundings, not letting his guard down. He was waiting for an opportunity to ask Legolas why he was so reluctant for Khimar to travel with them. After all he was not THAT much of a nuisance and was not that young, Lenwer mused. Lenwer had travelled with younger. Little did he know that he too soon would be regretting Khimar's company.  
  
'Well I don't know about you, but I am going to find a spring to fill my water flask. Would you like me to fill yours?' Questioned Khimar as he stood up.  
  
'Yes that would be great.' Lenwer replied taking his chance to be left alone with Legolas for a while.  
  
Khimar gathered up the three water flasks and jumped down from the branch to the ground.  
  
Lenwer with his eyes still closed was startled when he heard a quiet thud on the ground. 'Khimar I hope you just didn't jump down to the ground from this high up?' Lenwer smiled.  
  
'Um. no!' With that the youth ran off to get some fresh water.  
  
Lenwer opened his eyes and looked over to Legolas and found that Legolas was sniggering to himself.  
  
'Prey do tell what you find so amusing?' Lenwer asked.  
  
'I find it funny how you always act like the father figure around Khimar.'  
  
'What is so funny about that?' Questioned Lenwer.  
  
'Nothing, I think he respects you, but. never mind.' Legolas lent back against the bark of the tree, and closed his eyes. 'It's just that you seem so old!' Legolas teasingly said, knowing that he was on risky ground.  
  
'OLD!' Cried Lenwer.  
  
'Yes old!' Laughed the Elf.  
  
'I'll give you old!!' Lenwer rose from lying and leapt towards Legolas whom jumped up to the top branch. Lenwer looked up reluctant to go that high.  
  
'Come now Lenwer, are you too OLD to climb up here?' The Elf teased.  
  
At that Lenwer jumped elegantly to the branch.  
  
'Not so old now, am I Legolas?' Teased the half Elf.  
  
The two began to laugh, for Lenwer knew Legolas was only teasing.  
  
'Come now let us go down to a lower branch.' Legolas suggested.  
  
'Very well.' Replied Lenwer.  
  
Lenwer slowly lowered himself down to a lower branch. He looked back up to Legolas.  
  
'Anyway Legolas, you are older than me.'  
  
'Oh yes, so I am.' Legolas smiled.  
  
Legolas was a branch above Lenwer; he was about to jump down when the branch began to snap.  
  
'Wow! Lenwer a little help please!!' Legolas was loosing his balance.  
  
Quickly Lenwer grabbed out to catch Legolas, but only lost his balance and he too began to plummet to the ground from the tree.  
  
First to hit the ground was Lenwer.  
  
'Fuck!' Was all he said. Quickly followed by Legolas.  
  
Another stifled groan left Lenwer  
  
'You always used to swear like a mortal man.' Legolas looked up at the distance they had just fallen then he whistled. 'That was lucky!' Legolas exclaimed, for he had landed on top of Lenwer.  
  
'Who for? For it was definitely no luck for me!' Moaned Lenwer.  
  
Legolas still sprawled on Lenwer began laughing. Lenwer tried to sit up, but Legolas only pushed him back down.  
  
'What's the matter old man, having a problem sitting up?' Teased Legolas. His radiating eyes sparkled with delight at the annoyed dark cobalt ones of the half Elf beneath him.  
  
Lenwer wrapped his hands around Legolas' waist and he began to tickle his sides. Which made Legolas squirm. He sat up and pulled Legolas onto his lap.  
  
Both were startled when they spotted a rather amused Elf watching them with his hands on his hips.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Just good friends?

Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
Chapter 4 - Just good friends?  
  
Legolas began to snigger at the situation they were in. Lenwer just smiled as his cheeks began to turn a rosy red.  
  
'Am I interrupting anything?' Teased the youth.  
  
'Hmm. it seems youths these days can't keep their hands off of each other. And old noble Elves. such as myself are left with no fun!' Khimar stood with his hands on his hips and the water bottles were at his feet.  
  
'WE are not youths Khimar!' Legolas giggled.  
  
'Really now' Khimar sarcastically answered.  
  
'Really!' Cried Legolas.  
  
Lenwer was a little embarrassed at the situation and kept silent. He did not realize that he still had his arms around Legolas' waist.  
  
'Well are you going to stay like that all day, or are you coming with me to Rivendell?' Questioned Khimar with a grin on his face.  
  
'You don't have to tell me what you were up to. that's your own business.' Khimar turned and smiled, he laughed inwardly. He knew how awkward he had just made Legolas and especially Lenwer feel, and he found it very amusing.  
  
Finally Lenwer spoke 'We were up to nothing!'  
  
'Hmm' Replied Khimar.  
  
'What does hmm mean?' Lenwer questioned.  
  
'Oh nothing.' Khimar began to walk off in the direction of the Misty Mountains. Picking up on the way the water flasks, which were at his feet, and placed them into his small personal bag.  
  
He swung his arms as he walked and began to sing a happy tune.  
  
Legolas smiled and shook his head 'Sometimes he really acts a lot older than he actually is.'  
  
'Then why were you so reluctant to let him come?' Lenwer questioned.  
  
Legolas' face straightened and turned to face Lenwer's. 'I sensed that something bad would happen to him in coming.' He fell silent for a moment then he continued. 'I have visions Lenwer. sometimes of the past the present and in this case the future. It is a gene, which is passed on through generations, but it missed my mother but it came to me. It is considered a blessing, but those whom have this ability see it as a misfortune. It is my gift and it is my curse. I fear he may. die.' At this last part Lenwer could hardly hear him for Legolas only whispered it.  
  
An expression of utter amazement fell on Lenwer's face. 'Legolas how.?' Khimar asked but did not know what to say.  
  
'You mean how do I know?' Lenwer nodded. 'I don't know. It just happens with no warning. I have no control over it.'  
  
'Does your family know Legolas?'  
  
'No!' He said looking away.  
  
'But Legolas.'  
  
'I don't want them to. Anyway the visions usually don't come true for me. Legolas hoped that Lenwer could not tell that he had just lied to him.  
  
All his visions came true, so far. He hoped this one wouldn't though. Legolas believed that he would be able to stop it.  
  
'Anyway I know how to prevent it! So come on let us catch up with him before we loose him!' Legolas suggested.  
  
Lenwer remained silent. Why would Legolas want to hide this from his family? He mused.  
  
'Uh. Lenwer can you let go of me please?'  
  
A pink flush came to Lenwer's face as he had forgotten that he had such a tight grip on Legolas' waist.  
  
'Sorry!' Lenwer said as he reluctantly let go.  
  
He sat and watched Legolas get off his lap and straighten out his garments, and rearrange his hair. Then he walked over to the base of the tree and gathered his belongings. He picked up Lenwer's bag too.  
  
Lenwer watched in amazement at the grace at which Legolas moved. He sat silently and stared.  
  
Legolas began to walk away, and he flung Lenwer's pack at Lenwer's feet.  
  
'Are you coming?' Legolas questioned.  
  
Lenwer woke from his daze picked up his pack before he ran towards Legolas he rubbed his lower left part of his back, which had been irritating him for a while now.  
  
'Yes!' He replied. He now wished Khimar was still safe at home. Why had he been so foolish enough to convince Legolas into letting him come?  
  
Lenwer and Legolas both ran to catch up with Khimar, whom was strolling happily through the tall grass, singing in fair Elven tongue.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Good advice?

Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! I still hope you are enjoying this!!  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Good advice  
  
The three blue-eyed companions walked silently. In front was Khimar humming to himself. Next walked Legolas. Then at the rear was Lenwer alert as always.  
  
Legolas rubbed the sweat from his brow and looked up at the sky. The air was still and hot. The songs of birds filled the motionless air. Dusk was falling and the sun was vanishing.  
  
Breathing was becoming hard. Khimar now only wore his leggings and soft leather boots. For he was boiling. The rest of his garments were in his pack all except his leather wristbands, which he wore to protect his wrist during archery and to help the injury he had heal. He rarely took them off. His bare chest shone with pearls of sweat. Across is back he had his quiver and his bow was across his chest. The soft wood of the arch of the bow rubbed against his bare skin.  
  
His golden locks were beginning to stick to his back. This began to annoy him, so he produced a band from his pack and swept back his golden hair and tied it only using one hand. Lenwer watched in amazement.  
  
'Khimar what did you do to your wrist?' Inquired Lenwer.  
  
'Twas only an arrow, which was shot through my wrist.' He shrugged it off, implying it didn't matter.  
  
'Only an arrow! Who did it?' Lenwer was becoming worried.  
  
'Oh nobody, just my brother.' Khimar looked away knowing that Lenwer did not approve. 'Do not worry Lenwer it was just an accident!' Khimar left it at that so Lenwer did not ask any more questions.  
  
Although Khimar was young his body was firm and toned, his skin was not as pale as most elves. Most likely because he rarely wore much in the sun. His muscles tensed at every movement he made.  
  
Lenwer had to look away from Khimar as he was tempting him. He scolded himself for his thoughts. 'Come now Lenwer, how old are you! He is old enough to be your son!' He kept telling himself.  
  
He reverted his gaze to Legolas whom walked in front of him.  
  
He wore his soft green leggings; his boots and at his belt a long white knife. He was reluctant to take off his shirt as he was proud and preferred only to reveal himself to someone he truly loved. But Legolas was amused at how freely Khimar would expose his skin.  
  
Legolas' light green shirt clung to his firm body, showing off his slender figure.  
  
He too had his bow across his chest and quiver attached to his shoulders. His bag containing all his belongings he had tied to his quiver.  
  
Legolas wiped his brow again. 'By Elbereth, how humid it is!' He thought to himself. His mouth was dry and he had not the energy to speak.  
  
Lenwer continued to watch Legolas. He wore his faded light brown leggings, his long, black, supple leather boots. His sword was sheathed and hung on his belt loosely. Proud as he was he kept his shirt on, also unknown to the others he hid something from them, something from his past, which he wasn't willing to share. To compensate for not having his shirt off in this warm weather he rolled his sleeves up as high as they could go and most of the buttons of his shirt were undone, or already broken.  
  
His dark mahogany hair clung to his neck. Sweat was on his brow and chest. The half Elf had his bow across his chest and quiver loosely on his shoulders.  
  
Lenwer broke the silence with much effort. 'I believe that these are the signs for a storm, are they not?'  
  
'Indeed they are!' Legolas replied taking in a slow deep breath.  
  
'I suggest that we take shelter in that cave on the slope of the mountain.' Lenwer stretched out and arm and wavered it in the direction of the Misty Mountains.  
  
'Where I cannot see a cave?' Khimar questioned turning back to look at Lenwer.  
  
'Ah. well you see Khimar, Lenwer here has extremely good eyesight, better than yours and mine at any rate. So he can see great distances. Even I cannot see where he is pointing to!' Legolas admitted.  
  
'Oh how foolish of me. Lenwer does not your name mean 'Eagles rain'? Asked Khimar with curiosity.  
  
'Indeed it does.' Lenwer quietly replied.  
  
'So you have the eyesight of an Eagle? Is that why you have your name?' Khimar was deeply interested, knowing little about Lenwer's past.  
  
'Yes, it is one of the reasons for my name.' Lenwer took in a deep breath, he didn't like people asking him personal questions but he knew Khimar wasn't trying to be awkward.  
  
Khimar was just about to ask what was the other reason for his name, but Legolas whom gave him a sharp look, as though to say 'Shut up Khimar you know how sensitive he gets', stopped him  
  
So Khimar did shut up and continued walking with great difficulty. He couldn't help himself he just had to ask one more question. 'And I suppose being able to tell if a storm is coming is one of your specialities?' The youth said. Legolas shot him another look.  
  
'It appears so Khimar.' Lenwer answered.  
  
'Silence you two.' Legolas finally spoke 'The birds singing has ceased, which means we have minutes till the rain and thunder comes!' Legolas stated firmly.  
  
'Come, we must run! Follow me!' Cried Lenwer.  
  
'Oh.do we have to run?' Moaned Khimar.  
  
'Unless you want to get drenched and struck by lightening, seeing as we are in the open, I suggest you run!' Legolas informed him sarcastically.  
  
'I see your point.'  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Eagles Rain

Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc. If you do wish to sue all I own is this computer and a collection of CD's, which no one can have!  
  
A/N: I was thinking about the review about the time thing and I have decided that as Elves lead such a healthy way of life that they are strong and fit and can cover great distances fast. Also this cave that Lenwer spotted was not that big, its not so much as it was far away but it was very small to see as it mingles in with the stone surroundings. Thanks for bringing that up.  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Eagles Rain  
  
The three began to run. It would take about five minutes to reach the cave that Lenwer spoke of.  
  
It was quite dark now. Clouds filled the sky and a cool soft breeze floated by, breaking the breathlessness of the air.  
  
Legolas looked up to the sky 'Here it comes!' Cried Legolas as he began to sprint towards the cave.  
  
A flash of light pierced the clouded sky. A moment after a loud crashing rumble was heard. Increasing the urgency to reach the shelter.  
  
They were nearly at the shelter, they pushed themselves even harder to try and reach before the rain came.  
  
Then again another flash of light lit up the sky, this time shortly followed by a rumble.  
  
'Quickly, we are nearly there!' Cried Lenwer.  
  
'If Elves can have heart attacks, I'm about to have one!' Khimar exclaimed as he lagged behind, drenched in sweat.  
  
In front was Lenwer shortly followed by Legolas, meters behind was Khimar.  
  
'Come on Khimar!' Legolas cried not looking back.  
  
Legolas and Lenwer were yards away from the cave.  
  
For the third time a light flashed breaking through the clouds. At the same time a loud rumble, which went right through the companions, could be heard.  
  
Behind them they could hear the sheets of rain drumming against the ground.  
  
Not looking back Lenwer and Legolas dived in to the cave. Khimar was yards away when the rain struck him hard. 'Great! Why the hell does it always has to rain on me?' The youth cried as he leapt into the cave. 'I am never running up a mountain slope again!' Exclaimed Khimar as he collapsed onto the ground in a heap soaked with water.  
  
Legolas and Lenwer were sat on the ground trying to catch their breaths. They looked at each other and smiled. They were really glad that Khimar was with them.  
  
They too collapsed on the floor of the cave. All too exhausted to care who was to take first watch, and to get out of their damp clothes and make a fire to get dry. They began to doze slightly.  
  
Outside the storm continued, the rain was beating down against the slopes of the Misty Mountains. The hounding rumbles and flashes of lightening continued through the night.  
  
Legolas thought to himself quietly 'By the Valar I hope that I am doing the right thing.' Then he thought no more as he slept with his eyes vacantly open, as do all elves when sleeping as it is in their heritage.  
  
So there lay Legolas and Khimar staring wide-eyed at nothing, their usual shining eyes were clouded over. Also lay Lenwer, his deep blue eyes shut tightly. One hand on his chest the other behind his head.  
  
When Khimar had collapsed he had landed right next to Lenwer, and he had noticed and if he had he would not of cared of being so close to the half elf.  
  
In fact Khimar felt safe and protected whenever he was around Lenwer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had become colder now and Khimar began to feel the coldness, as he only wore his leggings. He shifted back on his side towards the warmth that he could feel, not knowing that it was Lenwer.  
  
His bare back lent against Lenwer's chest. A pair of strong arms encircled around his waist drawing him closer.  
  
Khimar smiled in his sleep as the comforting strong arms wrapped around him protectively filling his body with warmth.  
  
He felt safe here; he felt protected and lent back further onto the firm chest.  
  
Lenwer sighed in his sleep as a warm body was held tightly against his own. He smiled as he felt soft wisps of hair against his chest, which tickled him slightly. Khimar then too let out a sigh of comfort.  
  
Legolas slept near these two and was quite content where he was, in his dreams. You could tell as he smiled happily in the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Even later, early hours of mourning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stirred in his sleep. He could hear a soft dripping sound coming from further back in the cave. He blinked then turned onto his side, he saw a small silvery pool of water with a leak from the wall dripping into it.  
  
He sighed and turned onto his back. The storm had passed and the rain was beating softly against the cave entrance.  
  
Legolas pushed himself up and stretched arching his back. He rubbed his eyes then looked over at Lenwer.  
  
He was quite shocked when he saw Khimar being held tightly in Lenwer's arms, both with smiles on their faces. Legolas smiled inwardly as he looked upon the two. 'They look so happy in their sleep.' He mused 'I wonder if they know?'  
  
Legolas turned and walked towards the cave entrance. The rain was beginning to cease now, so he decided to go and find some fresh berries and nuts for a meal once Lenwer and Khimar had awoken.  
  
He stepped out onto the mountain slope. He turned his head and looked back at the two figures entwined. He smiled and began to walk down along the slope. Somehow Legolas knew that neither Lenwer nor Khimar knew of their situation, and would have quite a shock when awakening. So he thought he should be somewhere else when this awkwardness came to pass  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lenwer was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked again to make certain of what he saw before him. 'Oh Elbereth. how did this happen?' He whispered.  
  
He slowly began to release his arms from Khimar's waist, 'I hope he does not wake up!'  
  
He had just released his arms when he realised that one of Khimar's legs was between his own. 'Damn!'  
  
He slowly tried to move his leg away. Khimar stirred and lent back towards Lenwer and sighed.  
  
'Great!' Lenwer thought 'Now what am I to do?'  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Just a little fun?

A/N: Sorry for the delay. but here it is at last!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Just a little fun?  
  
Lenwer lent back 'Oh why do these things have to happen to me!' He whispered gentle.  
  
He turned his head to look for Legolas, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Shit where has he got to?'  
  
Lenwer looked once again at Khimar's strong and muscular body. 'Why does he have to be so bloody good-looking?'  
  
Lenwer began to curse under his breath, for the situation he was in.  
  
'Lenwer you curse like a mortal man.' A familiar voice casually said.  
  
Lenwer began to blush again 'Fuck!'  
  
'Look Lenwer didn't your elders tell you not to curse like that?' Khimar pointed out.  
  
'Anyway I'm sure my mother will be pleased when she finds out that the man whom is responsible for me swears like there is no tomorrow! I mean, just think of the influence you have on me!' Khimar sarcastically informed Lenwer.  
  
'Sorry!' was all the half Elf said.  
  
Khimar sat up and realized his leg was placed in a somewhat risky area between Lenwer's legs. Khimar blushed slightly and tried to remove his leg.  
  
Khimar cleared his throat 'Anyway. Lenwer you are very comfortable to sleep on. I hope you didn't mind?' Asked the youth while standing up.  
  
Lenwer was relaxed more now, for the body contact between the two had been broken.  
  
'Actually I.'  
  
To Lenwer's surprise Khimar's lips came crushing down on his. Lenwer welcomed them as he kissed back lustfully. Khimar's lips were sweat and innocent tasting.  
  
Khimar pulled away 'If you don't mind, I think I'll be getting dressed.' Khimar smiled cheekily.  
  
Lenwer was stunned 'huh?' was all he said. The taste left in his mouth from Khimar, made him lust for more.  
  
He sat quietly as he watched Khimar dressed. He thought to himself of what had just happened, which confused him slightly. Once Khimar had begun to run his fingers through his hair, he turned to Lenwer and stared directly into his eyes. 'Um. Lenwer can you tie my hair? My left wrist is hurting.' Khimar asked. Lenwer knew that the younger Elf was up to something, but did not take heed of his own advice and agreed.  
  
'Yes okay.'  
  
Khimar came and sat in front of Lenwer and handed him a thin leather tie. The half Elf pulled Khimar closer to him so as he could reach. The young Elf crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees.  
  
Lenwer began to run his fingers through the soft silky hair. He began to gather up the hair into a ponytail when he noticed that the younger Elf was edging further back towards him.  
  
Lenwer lent slightly forward and tenderly kissed Khimar's neck. The younger Elf lent back even further, now with his back against Lenwer's chest. The older Elf trailed kisses along his neck then he flicked his tongue over the tip of the younger Elf's ear. Causing Khimar to melt in Lenwer's arms.  
  
Lenwer knew the pleasure Elves had from the tip of the ears, for he had had Elves as lovers before.  
  
The half Elf wrapped his strong arms around Khimar's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Lenwer continued kissing Khimar's neck. Then it hit him. It was like being called out from a dream 'What was he doing!' He heard in his head.  
  
'Fuck no. this can't happen. I'm sorry!' Lenwer quickly removed Khimar from his lap and ran out of the cave, leaving Khimar all alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had finished collecting the nuts and berries when he saw Lenwer run out of the cave. Legolas thought nothing much of it. 'I take it that they have woken up now.' He spoke aloud to himself. He slowly began to walk back up the slope to the cave. He held tightly a bag full of berries and nuts. 'Hmm, it looks like it is going to be a nice day.' He swung his arms and sang happily.  
  
Lenwer ran out of the cave. He stopped, and then decided to take higher ground to contemplate and think through what had just happened. He needed time and space to think.  
  
He had reached a flat area he stood rubbing his brow. His thoughts were troubled. Well this wasn't the best start of a day.  
  
He saw a pool of water, which had been left from the storm. He walked over pulled his shirt of and began to wash himself.  
  
Whilst drying himself with his shirt, as it was all he had with him, he sat down on the soft mosses and looked up at the sky.  
  
'Lenwer you know better than to play about with youths.' He told himself aloud. 'Why do you always make things difficult for yourself.'  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Unwanted Past

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!! But here we are! I hope you like it! R/R.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Unwanted Past  
  
He rubbed his hand over his lower back left hip. It was beginning to itch and hurt again, like it had the day before.  
  
On this part of his body there was a smoother part of skin. He ran his fingers along the outline of the shape of the soft skin.  
  
As he did this memories came to him. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop them. For he did not want to remember the memories of the past, the very memories that haunted him in his sleep. But it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~  
  
'No, please no! I've done nothing wrong! Please stop!' A young man about the age of 16 began to sob. 'You don't understand, please stop!' Terror was in this young man's voice. His vision was blurred as tears ran down his face and blood ran from his head. His usual cobalt eyes now almost black with fear.  
  
The rope binding his wrist together was so tight it was cutting through his skin. Blood began to flow down his frail bruised arms, just like the rest of his body.  
  
'Silent you stupid youth! You know it has to be done!' A cruel voice spat out. A fierce grip pinned him face down to the floor. The boy sobbed uncontrollable 'Please I beg you!'  
  
His shirt was ripped off his back. 'Please no! No!' The boy went limp as the smell of burning filled the air. 'Please' was the last word that left his lips.  
  
The sheer pain of the hot iron rod being forced down onto his lower back knocked him unconscious. 'Why?' Was all he wanted to know.  
  
The cruel man smiled as he harshly pulled the metal rod away. He loosened his grip on the boys shoulder and looked down at the red blister forming where he had just been branded.  
  
He grabbed for a jar of black die and rubbed it into the black swelling. He dipped his cloth into a small basin of cool water and wiped the excess die away.  
  
He stood up and looked down at the branded mark. You could now clearly see a black outline of an eagle with its wings stretched out. Under the right wing in small print were the number 205 and the word 'khand.'  
  
He picked up the youth and flung him over his shoulder. He walked along the hallway to one of the chambers. He unlocked the door and dropped the young boy cruelly onto the cold hard floor. 'Huh. stupid youth!'  
  
He looked around the room at the other young men shaking violently, clinging onto themselves. 'You stupid bastards. you disgust me you half Elves, you should all be killed. Men with the blood of Elves don't belong on this world!' He spat at the ground where the young boy laid 'You parasites!' Were the last words, which left his cruel mouth. He walked out the room and locked the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lenwer woke shaking violently, with sweat covering his body. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He began to cry. 'Why? Please tell me why?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas entered the cave and saw Khimar with his silvery eyes staring vacantly at the wall.  
  
'Khimar is there something wrong?' Legolas questioned worriedly  
  
'Legolas. I think I have hurt Lenwer.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Legolas asked sharply.  
  
'He seems really upset.' Khimar turned and looked into Legolas' eyes. Legolas could see that Khimar was worried about Lenwer.  
  
Both turned their heads when Lenwer walked into the shelter. Quickly Khimar reverted his gaze to the ground. Lenwer made no eye contact between Legolas or Khimar. He walked over to the back corner of the cave and sat there looking very insecure.  
  
'Lenwer are you all right?' Legolas asked with a hint of sadness on the edge of his voice.  
  
'I don't want to talk about it.' Lenwer sharply countered.  
  
Legolas knew his friend well enough to know to drop it and leave him alone.  
  
Legolas was confused, 'What shall I do?' He whispered silently to himself. He looked down at Khimar, whom stared at the floor. Then he looked over to Lenwer, whom now was hiding his face in his hands, resting on his knees.  
  
'Anyone for berries?' Legolas tried to break the silence between his companions.  
  
The only answer he got was from Khimar, whom slowly nodded.  
  
Legolas sat down next to Khimar and handed him some nuts and berries to Khimar. Legolas then opened his small pack and produced some lembas and handed it to Khimar.  
  
Khimar gratefully received the food and smiled reassuringly to Legolas saying 'I fine, don't worry.' Legolas smiled in return. Now all he had to do was sort Lenwer out.  
  
'Lenwer do you want anything?' Legolas got no answer. 'Lenwer!' He sharply called.  
  
Slowly Lenwer pushed himself with effort off the floor. He walked over to Legolas and picked up a small amount of food, he slowly but surely smiled at Legolas thanking him. Then the half Elf walked over to the cave entrance and his face fell grieved again as he silently looked out upon the mountains.  
  
The sun was shining through the entrance of the cave. It rays shone down on Lenwer's face, emphasising his features. Legolas looked over to Lenwer, he noticed that the light made the scar over his left brow more visible than ever. Legolas wondered how his friend had got the scar. He had asked before but the half Elf didn't want to talk about, he became upset and sorrow was looming about him.  
  
So Legolas did what Lenwer asked and that was to leave him alone and not talk about it. Legolas could see how much it upset his dear friend and he did not like to pain him.  
  
'I believe that we will be arriving at Rivendell this evening. We should leave soon after we have eaten.  
  
Legolas' reply was only, 'Fine.' From Lenwer and 'Sure.' From Khimar.  
  
'Great!' Legolas thought 'This is all I need!'  
  
to be continued. 


	10. Quick decisions

A/N: This is the chapter with the rape in; so don't read if you feel insulted of the idea. No it won't be any detail cos it could end up being really tacky if I did. Also I thank you reviewers.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the unknown characters are mine! Legolas isn't! I wish! In all early chapters only Elvish is spoken unless noted. Elvish speech is in ' '. Common speech in " ". In future chapters slash, rape and possible torture etc.  
  
  
  
Shadows of the past  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Quick decisions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day, nearly evening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole day there was little conversation between Lenwer and Khimar. In fact there was no conversation at all Legolas noted. Not even eye contact. This was not good. After all, Legolas had his own worries to think about, rather than looking after two annoying companions.  
  
Legolas had had enough. They would shortly be arriving in Rivendell, a little later than he had hoped, but he could not see Elrond with his companions as they were.  
  
'Look you two I've had enough! If you don't start talking you both might as well go home.' Legolas firmly stated.  
  
Khimar looked down at his feet 'Sorry Legolas.'  
  
'And.' Legolas continued.  
  
'Suddenly a scream filled the air. Lenwer automatically looked up and around.  
  
'Quickly this way.' His voice was firm and loud.  
  
The three ran quickly to where the sound was coming from. Whilst running Legolas notched an arrow in his bow and ran at full speed to the clearing ahead of him.  
  
Khimar reached nervously for his dagger, which was secured to the inside of his boot. He had never really been in a battle before, and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to anytime soon.  
  
Lenwer drew his sword and placed a reassuring hand on Khimar's shoulder. Although Lenwer and Khimar had their differences Lenwer still considered Khimar to be in need of protection and security. After all he was but a child in Elven years. He whispered into Khimar's ear 'It's all right I'll protect you.' Khimar felt relieved to finally hear his voice and ran on behind Legolas.  
  
Before entering the clearing the three halted and peered from behind a tree. The three stood in bewilderment, as they looked upon an Elven maiden, with sword, fighting four large, cloaked men.  
  
She screamed hard as she thrust her sword into the chest of one of her attackers, who fell to the ground.  
  
Her long golden hair swung round her, occasionally getting in her way. But she did not seem to notice. She wore a long blue fitted gown, as she moved in the dim light it seemed to change hue. A lilac shawl was wrapped around her waist as she fought with the three remaining enemies.  
  
Legolas let fly an arrow, which impaled the neck of one of the cloaked men, which hissed as it fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow and unsheathed his two white blades, and began impressively to slash away at the two remaining creatures.  
  
Lenwer and Khimar still stood amazed, when from the side they could hear another in trouble. They could see a young Elf pushing off two more of these clocked figures. Lenwer and Khimar ran to the Elf's aid.  
  
'Get off you filthy creatures.' Balled the young Elf, whom was pinned down to the ground.  
  
The Elf's deep emerald eyes were full of hate as he looked upon his attackers, one of which was now pushing his body on top of the Elf. The Elf was turned onto his front; strong arms were holding him down. The Elf lashed out with his legs, but it was all in vain for his attacker was twice his size, and strength.  
  
The young Elf whispered in pain. 'This can't be happening to me!' was all he said as he repeated it to himself over and over again. The creature hit him hard across the face, blood began to pour freely from his nose and split lips.  
  
Everything was going dim for the Elf, he cried out in vain. The creature entered the Elf harshly and began thrusting violently.  
  
The Elf's eyes rolled in his head and he blacked out.  
  
Lenwer battled with one of the cloaked figures and slit his throat. All of a sudden the creature was pulled off the unconscious Elf. A yell from the figure filled the air. Khimar watched as Lenwer ruthlessly killed the remaining enemy.  
  
Lenwer was completely disgusted with the cloaked figure; he began to punch the corpse again and again. He did not stop until Khimar came and held back his fist.  
  
'Lenwer. I think he's dead now.' Khimar walked over to the unconscious Elf. Khimar could now see why the young Elf was being abused as he turned him onto his back.  
  
He looked into the deep, vacant, emerald green eyes of the youth and shook his head. The Elf's long golden hair was half braided, while the rest hung loosely reaching his waist. He was extremely striking. he was beautiful.  
  
'No wonder he was taken advantage of.' He whispered and shook his head again in disapproval.  
  
Lenwer then knelt down and inspected the young Elf. He carefully wrapped his cloak around him, picked him up and cradled him in his arms. 'He was so light.' Lenwer mused.  
  
'Khimar pick up his blades, we must go and find Legolas. he's fading fast.' He ordered, as Khimar quickly picked up the blades and followed Lenwer.  
  
In the clearing Legolas and the Elf maiden had been fighting hard, the last of the attackers remained.  
  
This creature or whatever it was had great skill with the sword. Legolas presumed him to be their leader.  
  
Legolas was pushed backwards and he fell on a root of a tree. The cloaked man saw his chance; he advanced on the maiden and thrust his sword into her side. She fell to the floor clasping the wound.  
  
Legolas leapt up and ran at the figure he pushed him over; in return his enemy cut him across his cheek. He rolled Legolas over so all his weight was on Legolas' chest.  
  
Legolas punched, pulled and lashed out at the figure. He managed to rip the hood of the cloak. they both stopped and looked at each other. Legolas saw him, and he saw Legolas.  
  
Both were frozen in the one position as Legolas looked with disbelief upon the attacker. He reached down for a blade in his belt; he then thrust the blade upwards into his chest.  
  
Their eyes were locked together. 'How could you?' Legolas spat at him. 'You wouldn't understand.' He was right Legolas didn't understand, and with that the attacker died and Legolas pushed him off his body.  
  
Legolas stood, and then fell to his knees next to the girl. She gasped for breath and clung on to Legolas' arm. She looked vaguely familiar, but it couldn't be whom he thought. It was the mud and blood on her face tricking him.  
  
'Are you all right? Can you hear me?' Legolas questioned quickly. He lifted her head onto his lap.  
  
'Friend. Elentor.attack!' She said breathlessly.  
  
Legolas stared. he recognised this voice. He searched his memory quickly.  
  
'Ayelonwe?' Legolas questioned in disbelief, as he looked deep into her hazel eyes. She looked straight back into Legolas'.  
  
'Legolas. get away from me!' She was in so much shock and pain she fainted in Legolas' arms.  
  
Legolas looked around. They were at the borders of Rivendell. Ayelonwe needed help, and fast. He could make it to the guard tower, if he ran and carried her quick enough.  
  
Suddenly Lenwer burst into the clearing closely followed by Khimar.  
  
Legolas and Khimar passed a knowing look. He picked up the girl and called to them.  
  
'Quickly. follow me!'  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: All will be revealed in the not so distant future. 


End file.
